Various sealant compositions have been disclosed in the prior art. The basic patent in this field is Harlan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478, which shows combinations of styrene-diene block copolymers with tackifying resins and the like to produce a wide spectrum of sealants and adhesives. However, in the past it has not been possible to prepare transparent sealant compositions that meet all the desired characteristics of a good sealant. At present, the market for weatherable, transparent sealants is dominated by 100% solids, chemically curing silicone sealants. While silicone sealants give excellent performance in a wide range of applications, transparent silicone sealants are actually quite turbid and are very expensive. Sealants made with non-hydrogenated styrene-diene block copolymers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,482, 4,101,483 and 4,101,484 lack the necessary oxidative and UV stability. Sealants based on commercially available hydrogenated styrene-diene block copolymers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,914, also have certain shortcomings. Sealants based on commercially available selectively hydrogenated styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers have good hardness, temperature resistance and UV resistance, but the failure mechanism is adhesive failure, which failure mechanism is not acceptable in sealants. In addition, the melt viscosity is too high for many commercial operations. A novel sealant composition has now been discovered that not only gives better tack and lower melt viscosity (especially in formulations containing no plasticizers), but also results in cohesive as opposed to adhesive failure.